Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/W pocie czoła
Po upływie roku, jednego z ostatnich dni czerwca Judym zbudził się w Warszawie. Była godzina dziesiąta rano. Przez uchylone okna włamywał się do pokoju łoskot ulicy Widok, starodawny, znajomy łoskot d r y n d tłukących się o kamienie wielkości bułki chleba. Z dołu, z wąskiego dziedzińca, na który wychodziła większość okien chambres garnies, gdzie się w przeddzień zatrzymał, wlokły się już w górę na skrzydłach ciepła rozprażone wapory. Judym zerwał się, zbliżył do okna i przez szpary między jego połowami oglądał figurę stróża z mosiężną blachą na czapie, który z rodzimym grubiaństwem tłumaczył coś starej damie w czarnej mantylce. Młodość kipiała w żyłach doktora. Czuł w sobie uśpioną siłę jak człowiek, który jest u podnóża wielkiej góry, stawia krok pierwszy, żeby wstąpić na jej szczyt daleki – i wie, że wejdzie. Nie strząsnął ze siebie dotąd znużenia po drodze „Paryż-Warszawa”, jednym tchem odbytej, ale w przeddzień doznał tylu miłych uczuć, że kazały mu w zupełności zapomnieć o sadzy węgla, którą był przesiąkł. Gdy z okien wagonu widział krajobraz, wioski z ich białymi chatami, bezbrzeżne pola, zboża dojrzałe – nie wyczuwał wielkiej różnicy między tym krajem a ziemią francuską. Tu i ówdzie sterczały dziwne kształty fabryk i wskroś jasnego nieba szły dymy. Do wagonu wsiadali wieśniacy bynajmniej nie głupsi od francuskich, czasami tak mądrzy, że aż miło, rzemieślnicy i robotnicy – tacy sami jak francuscy. Słuchając ich rozmów mówił do siebie co chwila: „A bo to prawda, że jesteśmy barbarzyńcami, półazjatami? – Nieprawda! – Tacyśmy sami jak każdy inny... Walimy naprzód i kwita! Żeby tu wsadzić jednego z drugim, to widziałoby się, czyby i tak potrafili, wycackani przez ich parszywe konstytucje...” To miłe, optymistyczne wrażenie Judym przywiózł w sobie do miasta jakby żywy i słodki zapach pól rodzinnych. Wyspał się setnie, a teraz pierwszym rzutem oka witał „starą budę”, Warszawę. Wraz z tym spojrzeniem – przyszli mu na myśl krewni. Czuł konieczność odwiedzenia ich nie tylko z obowiązku, ale także dla samego widoku swoich twarzy. Wyszedł z hotelu i posuwając się noga za nogą zginął w tłumie, który przepływał chodnikiem ulicy Marszałkowskiej. Cieszyły go bruki drewniane, rozrost drzewek, które już pewien cień rzucały, nowe domy powstałe na miejscu dawnych ruder. Minąwszy ogród i plac za Żelazną Bramą, był u siebie i przywitał najściślejszą ojczyznę swoją. Wąskimi przejściami, pośród kramów, straganów i sklepików wszedł na Krochmalną. Żar słoneczny zalewał ten rynsztok w kształcie ulicy. Z wąskiej szyi między Ciepłą i placem wydzielał się fetor jak z cmentarza. Po dawnemu roiło się tam mrowisko żydowskie. Jak dawniej siedziała na trotuarze stara, schorzała Żydówka sprzedająca gotowany bób, fasolę, groch i ziarna dyni. Tu i ówdzie włóczyli się roznosiciele wody sodowej z naczyniami u boku i szklankami w rękach. Sam widok takiej szklanki oblepionej zaschłym syropem, którą brudny nędzarz trzyma w ręce, mógł wywołać torsje. Jedna z roznosicielek wody stała pod murem. Była prawie do naga obdarta. Twarz miała zżółkłą i martwą. Czekała w słońcu, to ludzie tamtędy idący najbardziej mogli być spragnieni. W ręce trzymała dwie butelki z czerwoną cieczą, prawdopodobnie z jakimś sokiem. Siwe jej wargi coś szeptały. Może słowa zachęty do picia, może imię Jego, Adonai, który nie może być przez śmiertelnych nazywany, może w nędzy i brudzie jak robak wylęgłe – przekleństwo na słońce i na życie... Z prawej i lewej strony stały otworem sklepiki, instytucje kończące się niedaleko od proga – jak szuflady wyklejone papierem. Na drewnianych półkach leżało w takim magazynie za jakie trzy ruble papierosów, a bliżej drzwi nęciły przechodnia gotowane jaja, wędzone śledzie, czekolada w tabliczkach i w ponętnej formie cukierków, krajanki sera, biała marchew, czosnek, cebula, ciastka, rzodkiew, groch w strączkach, kubły z koszernymi serdelkami i słoje z sokiem malinowym do wody. W każdym z takich sklepów czerniała na podłodze kupa błota, która nawet w upale zachowuje właściwą jej przyjemną wilgotność Po tym gnoju pełzały dzieci okryte brudnymi łachmany i same brudne nad wyraz. Każda taka jama była siedliskiem kilku osób, które pędziły tam żywot na szwargotaniu i próżniactwie. W głębi siedział zazwyczaj jakiś ojciec rodziny; zielonkowaty melancholik, który od świtu do nocy nie rusza się z miejsca i patrząc w ulicę trawi czas na marzeniu o szwindlach. O krok dalej rozwarte okna dawały widzieć wnętrza pracowni, gdzie pod niskimi sufitami skracają swój żywot schyleni mężczyźni albo zgięte kobiety. Tu widać było warsztat szewski, ciemną pieczarę, z której wywalał się smród namacalny, a zaraz obok fabrykę peruk, jakich używają pobożne Żydówki. Było takich zakładów fryzjerskich kilkanaście z rzędu. Blade, żółte, obumarłe dziewczyny, same nie czesane ani myte, pracowicie rozdzielały kłaki... Z dziedzińców, drzwi, nawet ze starych dachów krytych blachą lub cegłą, gdzie szeregiem tkwiły okna facjatek, wychylały się twarze chore, chude, długonose, zielone, moręgowate i patrzały oczy krwawe, cieknące albo zobojętniałe na wszystko w niedoli, oczy, które w smutku wiecznym śnią o śmierci. Przy pewnej bramie Judym zetknął się z kupcową dźwigającą na obu rękach ciężkie kosze z jarzyną. Była całkiem rozmamana. Perukę zsunęła w tył niby kaszkiet i ogolone jej ciemię bieliło się jak łysina starca. Wypukłe oczy patrzały przed siebie z wyrazem męczarni, która przeistoczyła się w spokój – bez żadnego życia, jakby były skorupami jaj, w nabrzmiałych wenach czoła i szyi krew zdawała się głośno stukać. Na progu jednego ze sklepów siedział stary, zgarbiony Żyd– tragarz. Zostawił wśród ulicy dwie szafy związane sznurem, które aż do tego miejsca przydźwigał na piecach i jadł surowy ogórek zagryzając ten obiad kawałkiem chleba. Judym szedł prędko, mrucząc coś do siebie. Mury o kolorze zakurzonego grynszpanu albo jakiejś zrudziałej czerwoności, niby pstre, ubłocone gałgany, nasunęły mu się przed oczy. Ciepła... Chodniki były jak niegdyś zdruzgotane, bruk pełen wądołów: Nie było tu już ani jednego przechodnia w cylindrze, rzadko trafiała się dama w kapeluszu. Ogół idących podobny był do murów tej ulicy. Szli ludzie w ubraniach do pracy fizycznej, najczęściej bez kołnierzyków. Przejeżdżająca dorożka zwracała uwagę wszystkich. Z dala już dostrzegł Judym bramę rodzinnej kamienicy i zbliżył się do niej z niemiłym uczuciem tak zwanego „fałszywego wstydu”. Trza było witać osoby niskiej kondycji. Teraz, gdy wrócił z zagranicy, było mu to przykro, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wszedł co tchu w bramę z nieuświadomionym planem: unikać obcych... Dziedziniec rozchodził się w trzy strony świata. Nad jedną jego szyją wznosiła się jakaś hałaśliwa fabryczka, która była dla Judyma nowością, drugą po dawnemu zajmował skład węgla, a trzecia prowadziła do kilkopiętrowej oficyny. Tam właśnie Judym skierował swe kroki. Gdy stanął w sieni brudnej jak apartament Lucypera, usłyszał w suterenie szczęk znajomy: to „sąsiad” Dąbrowski, ślusarz, ciął swoją sztukę. Judym zeszedł po schodach i zajrzał w sionkę, która prowadziła na lewo od drzwi ślusarza. Widać tam było czeluść otwartą, prowadzącą do rodzinnej sutereny. Kwaśny chłód przystąpił do Judyma i odepchnął go stamtąd. Z warsztatu ślusarza wyszedł mały umorusany chłopak i zaczął się przyglądać gościowi. Judym szybko pobiegł na górę. Minął pierwsze piętro, drugie i dopiero na wysokości strychu zwolnił kroku. Miał przed sobą okienko bez szyb, pewien rodzaj strzelnicy w murze. Cegła, zamykająca ten otwór z dołu, była tak wyślizgana przez dzieci, które się tam bawiły, że przybrała kształt owalny. Ileż to razy on sam, Judym, wyłaził przez ten otwór na zewnątrz muru i wisiał w powietrzu! W kącie czerniał wodociąg ogólny, rozprowadzający wilgoć na całą ścianę. Nad nim aż do sufitu sięgała plama kopciu z lampy naftowej. Ściany były pełne cienia i smutku, jak deski składające trumnę. Ostatnia kondygnacja schodków prowadziła do mrocznej sieni, która przecinała wzdłuż poddasze. Judym stanął przede drzwiami w głębi i zastukał raz, drugi, trzeci. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Gdy jeszcze raz kołatał klamką, z drzwi sąsiednich wysunęła się dziewczyna lat trzynastu i zmierzyła go wzrokiem dojrzałej kokietki. Nie pytana rzekła: – A kogo to pan szuka? – Tu jest mieszkanie Wiktora Judyma? – Tutaj. – Nie wie panienka, czy jest kto w domu? – Dopiero była ciotka, musi być... A może i zeszła na podwórze z dzieciami. Mówiąc to wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej i zaglądała Judymowi w oczy ze śmiałością wielkomiejską. W tej chwili w głębi mieszkania rozległ się straszny wrzask, jakiś potok wyrazów złorzeczących, klątw ordynarnych bez związku, zlewających się jakby w ryk bydlęcia. Judym zdziwiony nastawił ucha, a potem cicho spytał się dziewczyny, co to znaczy. Uśmiechnęła się filuternie i rzekła: – To tam moja babka, wariatka. – Wariatka? Trzymacie ją w domu? – A w domu. Gdzież mamy trzymać? Odsunął dziewczynę na bok i zajrzał do wnętrza. W kącie, pod piecem, siedziało widmo człowiecze, za ręce i nogi przywiązane do haka wystającego z ziemi. Siwe kudły nakrywały głowę i ramiona tej istoty, a jakieś stargane łachmany resztę ciała. Czasem spod włosów ukazywały się straszliwe oczy jak dwa błyskające płomienne miecze, kiedy niekiedy usta ciskały ładunek okropnych wyrazów. Judym instynktownym ruchem cofnął się do sionki i zaczął wypytywać dziewczynę : – Czemuż jej nie oddacie do szpitala? – A ja wiem czemu! To dobre! Nie można oddać. – Dlaczego nie można? – Bo nie ma miejsca. A po drugie, skądże my weźmiemy pieniędzy na to, żeby za nią płacić. – Czemuż ją tak przykuwacie? – A ba! Czemu? Bo złapie siekierę, nóż, tasak i pozabija dzieci, ojca, mamunię. To taka szelma zła, że proszę siadać! – Dawno już chora? – Abo ona chora? Wariatka, nie chora. Żebym ja takie zdrowie miała jak ta. Przyjdzie ją ojcu wiązać, to się tak utargają oboje, że no! Ojciec to samo nie ułomek, a ledwo tę psiakrew ujeździ... Judym machnął ręką i uciekł po schodach. Gdy stanął na dziedzińcu, dostrzegł w jego szyi pod murem fabryki mnóstwo dzieci skaczących, biegających, rozbawionych. Na kupie opalonych belek siedziała ciotka Pelagia, kobieta stara, łaskawy chleb od lat wielu jedząca u siostrzeńca a brata Judymowego, Wiktora. Była to jejmość chuda, chorowita i zrzędna. Rzadko kto słyszał od niej dobre słowo, a dzieci nabrały się tyle szturchańców ile wlezie. Judym szedł ku niej wolno, krzywiąc się pod wąsem i mocując ze sobą. Przykro mu było witać się na placu, wobec lokatorów i gapiów. Doświadczał nieprzyjemnego uczucia półodrazy, zbudzonej i wydobytej na jaw przez szczególne politowanie, stanowiące rdzeń uczuć familijnych. Ciotka Pelagia odwróciła głowę i spostrzegła go, ale nie ruszała się z miejsca. Gdy przyszedł i dotknął nosem jej zabrudzonego rękawa w okolicach dłoni, schyliła się prędko i cmoknęła go z dala we włosy. – Kiedyż T o m c i u przyjechał? Nic my nie wiedzieli... – rzekła z właściwą jej oschłością. – Wczoraj wieczorem dopiero. Jakże zdrowie ciotki? – Ej... jakież to moje zdrowie... Tak kipię. Teraz ciepło, to siedzę tutaj we dnie, a przyjdzie zima, to się może nareszcie skończy. – Ech, nie lubię też tych wszelkich... – A wiem... – Ciotka nieźle wygląda. Cóż słychać u Wiktorów? Jakże on? – A cóż... Jak to Wiktor. – No? – Jest ta w tej fabryce. – U Milera? – Gdzie zaś! W żelaznej, ale przy stalowni: – Przy stalowni! – zdziwił się Judym. – A w stalowni. – Dlaczegoż to? – Przerzucił się. Mówi, że woli. No i łatwiej mu będzie... te... Ale to Tomciu winien, nie kto inny... – rzekła obojętnie, prostując fałdy spódnicy. – Ja winien jestem, że się Wiktor przerzucił? – Że się przerzuca, to temu Tomciu winien. Jak był głupim drągalem, to robił, co wlazło. Wziąłże Tomciu kłaść mu w głowę mądrości i teraz mu się odechciało roboty. Zabrał się do nie swoich rzeczy. Książki czyta. A jakże... To uczony człowiek!– uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, pokazując białe zęby. Judym słuchał obojętnie. Później zapytał: – Dużo zarabia? – Nie, niedużo. Ona musiała stanąć do roboty, bo przyszła bieda. – Gdzież ona? – W fabryce cygar. Rozchodzą się rano, a ja muszę dzieci pilnować, strawę gotować, dom cały obrządzić. Gdzież T o m c i u będzie mieszkał, niby na stałe? Tutaj czy gdzie we świecie? – zapytała z udaną obojętnością. – Jeszcze nie wiem, dopierom wrócił. Rozmowa się urwała. Judym patrzał spod oka na skrawek asfaltu zabłąkany w tym miejscu i leżący tam wśród brył kamiennych jak gdyby wskutek czyjegoś roztargnienia, na drzewko wyrastające wprost z asfaltowej skorupy. W sąsiedztwie pniaka leżała krata ścieku podtrzymująca przeróżne odpadki. Słońce dogrzewało. W cieniu wysokiego muru fabryki bawiło się stado dzieci. Jedne z nich były mizerne tak bardzo, że dawała się widzieć w tych przeźroczystych twarzach sieć żył błękitnych; inne opaliły na słońcu nie tylko swe buziaki, ręce i szyje, ale także skórę kolan wyłażących obszernymi dziurami. Pośród wierzgającej gromady pełzało jakieś małe, rachityczne, ze sromotnie krzywymi nogami i ze śladami ospy na gołych, mizernych gnatach. Cała ta banda sprawiałá wrażenie śmieci z podwórza czy zeschłych liści, które wiatr miota z miejsca na miejsce. Rej wodził między całą hałasującą czeredą chłopak ośmioletni, wysmukły, bez czapki, ubrany w ojcowskie ineksprymable i matczyne trzewiki. Kawaler ten darł się wniebogłosy, do czego uprawomocniała go komenda nad resztą w prowadzeniu jakiejś batalii. Kiedy przebiegał jak jeleń, dążąc ku środkowi dziedzińca, Judym go poznał: – Przecie to Franek! – A Franek... – rzekła ciotka. Dr Tomasz zatrzymał siostrzeńca i wywołał tym na jego f i z y s oznakę szczerego niezadowolenia. Z tłumu posunęła się naprzód dziewczyna młodsza od Franka i zbliżyła się do ciotki. Była to Karolina, siostrzenica Judymowa. Oczy miała duże, w szarej, znędzniałej twarzy palące się jak węgle spod grzywy, która zakrywała jej brwi i kończyła się na nosie. To dziecko miało fizjonomię starą i chytrą, spojrzenie uparte i badawcze, jak człowiek, który już przeżył gorycz setki zawodów i którego już nie okłamują złudzenia. Judym przyciągnął Karolę do siebie i ucałował. Nie broniła mu tego. Wpatrywała się tylko w jego oczy swym ciężkim wzrokiem, jakby z zapytaniem, co jej z tego przyjść może. Franek palnął „wujka” w mankiet i bąknąwszy coś mdłego na kilka pytań, wydalił się w kierunku kupy kolegów. Dyskurs z ciotką nie kleił się, a natomiast, jak to często w takich razach bywa, przychodziły Judymowi do głowy myśli własne, nowe, nie nadające się wcale do zużytkowania ich w tej rozmowie. Te dzieci biegające w ciasnym zaułku, ogrodzonym przez nagie i niezmierne mury, przypominały, nie wiadomo czemu, stado wiewiórek zamkniętych w klatce. Gwałtowne ich ruchy, nieustanne skoki domagały się szerokiego placu, drzew, trawy, wody... – T o m c i u by się chciał pewnie zobaczyć jak najprędzej z Wiktorem? – rzekła ciotka nie lubiąca nigdy udawać szczerości uczuć, których nie żywiła. – Ano, rozumie się. – Z nim trudno się t e r a zetknąć. Czasem to i trzy dni, trzy noce w domu go nie ma. – A gdzież on bywa? – Ba, wie to kto? Może zresztą dziś akurat przyjdzie... – To ja tu wpadnę wieczorkiem, a teraz chciałbym się z bratową przywitać. Można do niej zajść do fabryki, wpuszczą mnie tam? – Czasem to i wpuszczą. Niech Tomciu spróbuje. Przecie wam, panom doktorom, łatwiej niż nam, hołocie... – Gdzież się ta fabryka znajduje? – zapytał Judym, któremu ta rozmowa zaczęła już ciężyć. Ciotka wskazała mu kierunek drogi i adres. Wysunąwszy się ż tego domu, doktor szedł ulicami w stronę przedmieścia ze zwieszoną głową, machinalnie szukając oczyma fabryki cygar. Nie było tam już jednolitego szeregu kamienic i rzadziej trafiały się domy piętrowe. Natomiast szły w dal drewniane, niskie, odrapane budynki, niepodobne ani do dworów, ani do chałup wiejskich, a przypominające jedne i drugie. Domostwa te były obwieszone jaskrawymi szyldami i zbryzgane błotem. Brud nie puszczał wzroku przechodnia do wnętrza mieszkań i mógł wcale skutecznie zastępować żaluzje. Od frontu mieściły się tam zresztą głównie sklepiki. W jednym sprzedawano nędzne kiełbasy, w drugim, bardziej może mizerniejszym, liche trumny. Gdzieniegdzie ze środka tych zagród miejskich, okrytych starą ceglaną dachówką albo papą, na której rozkłada się już tu i ówdzie pleśń zielona, strzelała w górę nowa kamieniczka, szybko postawiona, jakby wydmuchnięta ż piasku. Taka figura, z niewidocznym dachem, z trzema ślepymi ścianami i jedną uzbrojoną w szereg okien, sterczała wśród siedzib starego, niemal średniowiecznego kształtu, jak drogowskaz nowego porządku rzeczy, zwiastujący aneksję tych okolic na rzecz rozwoju wielkiego miasta z jego bezlitosną, surową linią, z jego brukiem i więziennym, nagim, chropawym murem. Jeszcze częściej połać domów niskich przerywał ogromny tors fabryki z tęgimi murami, szeroką bramą i baterią kominów. W dali na horyzoncie dachów ukazywały się wszędzie te kominy i kominy. Środkiem ulicy, po zrujnowanym bruku, wlokły się noga za nogą wozy z cegłą, wytrząsające na wsze strony pył różowy. Odstawiali ją woźnice przysypani tym kurzem od czubka głowy do obcasa, z twarzami bezmyślnymi jak cegły. Kiedy indziej dudnił wielki wóz frachtowy z pakami poobwijanymi w rogoże. Na szczycie takiego statku siedział zazwyczaj monstrualny Żyd w czerwonym barchanowym kaftanie, wywijał batem i wrzeszczał na parę koni, stawiających każdy krok nowy z niezmiernym wysiłkiem. Jeden z wozów zagrodził Judymowi drogę wjeżdżając w bramę dużego budynku. Numer domu wskazywał właśnie instytucję, której doktor Tomasz poszukiwał. Stwierdzał to również ckliwy i niemiły zapach tytoniu, który otaczał zabudowania i panował na znacznej przestrzeni ulicy. Judym wszedł w bramę i zwrócił się do szwajcara z zapytaniem, czyby nie można zobaczyć się z robotnicą nazwiskiem Judymowa. Stróż nie chciał słuchać o niczym, dopóki nie uczuł w garści czterdziestówki. Pod wpływem tego wrażenia zaczął forsownie myśleć, a wreszcie milkł na chwilę i przyprowadził jakiegoś kapcana okrytego pyłem. Ten po długich debatach kiwnął na Judyma palcem i wprowadził go do wnętrza bocznej oficyny. Proszek tabaki wdzierał się tam do nosa, gardła, płuc przychodnia i podwajał szybkość oddechu. Na pierwszym piętrze ukazała się duża sala, formalnie wypełniona przez tłum kobiet złożony z jakich stu osób, pochylonych nad długimi a wąskimi stołami. Kobiety te, rozebrane w sposób jak najbardziej niepretensjonalny, zwijały cygara prędkimi ruchami, które na pierwszy rzut oka czyniły wrażenie jakichś kurczów bolesnych. Jedne z nich schylały głowy i trzęsły ramionami jak kucharki wałkujące ciasto. Te zajęte były zwijaniem grubo siekanego tytoniu w liście, które poprzednio zostały szybko a misternie przykrojone. Inne kładły zwinięte cygara w prasy drewniane. Duszące powietrze, pełne smrodu ciał pracujących w upale, w miejscu niskim i ciasnym, przeładowane pyłem starego tytoniu, zdawało się rozdzierać tkanki, żarło gardziel i oczy. Za pierwszą salą widać było drugą, daleko obszerniejszą, gdzie w ten sam sposób pracowało co najmniej trzysta kobiet. Przewodnik nie pozwolił Judymowi zatrzymywać się w tym miejscu i poprowadził go dalej przez wąskie schody i sionki, obok maszyn suszących liście, obok młyna mielącego tabakę i sieczkarni krającej różne rodzaje tytoniu – do izb, gdzie pakowano towar gotowy. Wrzała tam szalona praca Przechodząc Judym zauważył dziewczynę, która paczki cygar oklejała banderolą. Szybkość ruchów jej rąk wprawiła go w zdumienie. Zdawało mu się, że robotnica wyciąga ze stołu nieprzerwaną tasiemkę białą i mota ją sobie na palce. Z rąk leciały do kosza pod stołem gotowe paczki tak szybko, jakby je wyrzucała maszyna. Ażeby zrozumieć sens jej czynności, trzeba było wpatrywać się usilnie i badać, gdzie jest początek oklejenia każdej torebki. Za tą salą otwierała się izba przyćmiona, gdzie, według słów przewodnika, pracowała bratowa Judyma Okna tej izby zastawione były siatkami z drutu, których gęste oka, przysypane rudym prochem miejscowym, puszczały mało światła, ale natomiast powstrzymywały od emigracji miazmaty wewnętrzne. Leżały tam w kątach sąsieki grubo krajanego tytoniu. W środku sali było kilka warsztatów, na których towar pakowano. Z każdego stołu wybiegała zakrzywiona rurka, a z niej strzelał poziomo z sykiem długi język płonącego gazu. Dokoła każdego stołu zajęte były cztery osoby. Przy pierwszym Judym zobaczył swoją bratową. Miejsce jej było w rogu, tuż obok płomyka gazowego. Z drugiej strony stał, a raczej kołysał się na nogach, wysoki człowiek o twarzy i cerze trupa. Dalej, w drugim końcu, siedział stary Żyd w czapce zsuniętej na oczy tak nisko, że widać było tylko jego długą brodę i zaklęsłe usta. W sąsiedztwie Judymowej po lewej stronie stała dziewczyna, która nieustannie brała z kupy garść grubego tytoniu, rzucała ją w szalę, a odważywszy ćwierć funta, podawała człowiekowi kołyszącemu się na nogach. Doktor wstrzymał się przy drzwiach i stał tam długo, usiłując znowu zrozumieć manipulację tej czwórki. Był to widok ludzi miotających się jak gdyby w drgawkach, w konwulsyjnych rzutach, a jednak pełen nieprzerwanej symetrii, metody i rytmu. Po stolnicy, przy której te osoby były zatrudnione, między Judymową a jej sąsiadem przebiegały ciągle dwa blaszane naczynia, z jednej strony rozszerzone w kształcie czworokątnych kielichów, z drugiej równoległościenne Formy te były wewnątrz puste. Judymowa w każdej chwili chwytała jedną z nich w lewą rękę, zwracała szerokim otworem ku dołowi i opierała na kolanie. Prawą ręką ujmowała ze stosu kartkę z wydrukowaną etykietą fabryki, otaczała tą ćwiartką koniec blaszanej formy, zawijała rogi papieru i kleiła je lakiem, który błyskawicznym ruchem topiła w płomyku gazowym. Ledwie zawinięty róg przytknęła palcem, całą formę brał z jej rąk sąsiad, mężczyzna, podczas gdy ona odbierała stojącą przed nim, dla wykonania tej samej pracy. Mężczyzna zwracał blachę otworem do góry. Koniec jej wyższy, oblepiony etykietą, zanurzał w stosowne wyżłobienie stolnicy. Przyjmował z rąk dziewczyny ważącej tytoń szalkę. Wsypywał ćwierć funta w otwór naczynia i tłokiem odpowiadającym kształtowi blaszanki ubijał zawartość. Dokonawszy tego przez dwa rytmiczne schylenia ciała, wyjmował formę z pełnej już tytoniu papierowej torebki i sięgał po nową, którą w tym czasie Judymowa oblepiła. Trzeci pracownik paczkę zostawioną wydobywał z otworu i zaklejał z drugiej strony, maczając lak w ogniu, na wzór towarzyszki z przeciwnego końca warsztatu. Pracownicy jednego stołu ładowali w ciągu doby roboczej tysiąc funtów tytoniu w ćwierćfuntowe paczki. To znaczy, że dostarczali ich cztery tysiące. Na zapakowanie jednej tracili nie więcej czasu jak dziesięć sekund. Były to zgodne ruchy, nagłe a niestrudzone rzuty rąk, jak błysk światła lecące zawsze do pewnego punktu, skąd odskakiwały niby sprężyste ciała. Judym widział tam jak na dłoni to, co chłopi zowią „sposobem”: usus, wypróbowanym w krwawym trudzie szereg środków cudacznych, które stanowią najkrótszą, najłatwiejszą a niezbędną do przebycia linię między dwoma końcowymi punktami pracy. Przypomniały mu się własne „sposoby” w klinice, na sali operacyjnej, i tym głębiej zanurzyły jego uwagę w trud istot, które miał przed sobą. W głębi izby stał stół zupełnie podobny do pierwszego z brzegu, a obok płomyka, robiła kobieta w czerwonej chustce na głowie. Szmata zupełnie okrywała jej włosy. Widać było spod niej duże, wypukłe czoło. Żyły skroni i szyi były nabrzmiałe. Zamknięte oczy po każdym małpim ruchu głowy otwierały się, gdy trzeba było przylepić lakiem rożek papieru. Wtedy te oczy spoglądając na płomyk gazowy błyskały jednostajnie. Twarz kobiety była wyciągnięta i ziemista jak wszystkie w tej fabryce. Na spalonych, brzydkich, żydowskich wargach co pewien czas łkał milczący uśmiech, w którym zapewne skupiło się i w który z musu zwyrodniało westchnienie zaklęsłej, wiecznie łaknącej powietrza, suchotniczej piersi. Błysk pracowitych oczu i ten uśmiech wraz z całą czynnością przypominały szalony ruch koła maszyny, na którego obwodzie coś w pewnym miejscu migota jak płomyczek świecący. Gdy Judymowa ujrzała szwagra, ręce jej drgnęły i nie trafiły z lakiem do płomienia, aż oczu stoczyły się dwie łzy grube prędzej, nim z ust wybiegło słowo radosnego powitania. Stanęła w pracy i oczyma pełnymi łez patrzała na gościa. Człowiek wpychający tytoń w torebki nie widział Judyma. Nie otrzymawszy formy we właściwym momencie, spojrzał na Judymową takim wzrokiem, jakim patrzeć by mogło chyba koło trybowe na drugie koło, gdyby tamto w biegu stanęło. Judym podszedł do bratowej, przywitał ją skinieniem głowy i rzekł, że czekać jej będzie na dziedzińcu fabrycznym o godzinie dwunastej. Do południa zostawało nie więcej nad kwadrans czasu, więc wyszedł z sal cygarowych i czekał w sieni przy wejściu. W czarnych norach na dole siedziały tam stare baby, w milczeniu segregujące liście tytoniowe. Zasypane tabaką, wychudłe, nędzne, siwe, potworne, z czerwonymi oczami, były jak Parki odprawiające tajemnicze misterium swoje. Z głębi oczodołów tych istot spoglądały na Judyma, gdy czekając na bratową stał we drzwiach, źrenice o wyrazie tak srogim i pełnym zemsty, że zmuszony był ich unikać i odwrócił się plecami. Skoro tylko uderzyła godzina obiadu, Judymowa pierwsza zbiegła ze schodów. Za nią wysypał się cały tłum kobiet. Bratowej doktora sprawiało to widać niemałą przyjemność, że mogła pochwalić się przed wszystkimi swym szwagrem. Mówiła ciągle i głośno: – Kiedyż brat przyjechał? Cóż u brata słychać? Był brat u nas na Ciepłej? Jej brudna, sterana twarz promieniała zadowoleniem i pychą. Wargi rozchylające się od szczerego śmiechu ukazywały rzadkie, zielone zęby. Oczy świeciły się jak węgle. Wyszła w towarzystwie Judyma z bramy fabrycznej i dążąc na obiad z przyzwyczajenia co tchu pędziła ulicą. Doktor jej nie wstrzymywał i sam biegł po bruku. Dopiero gdy byli przy bramie kamienicy na Ciepłej, Wiktorowa stanęła i uderzyła się ręką po fizjonomii: – Jezus! czegóż ja lecę jak oślica? Bratam przegnała tyli kawał. – Nic, nic, będziemy mieli więcej czasu do rozmowy. Czy Wiktor będzie? Twarz jej sposępniała. – Gdzież ta! On je obiady u Wajsów, tam u jednych z fabryki. Mieszkają na Czerniakowskiej. – No i słusznie. Trudno wymagać, żeby chodził tyli kawał drogi. – A tak i on mówi... – rzekła prędko. Gdy się wdrapywali na schody, doszedł Judyma zapach mięsiwa smażonego na tłuszczach, który znał dobrze z lat dziecięcych. Przez drzwi kuchenki, otwarte na korytarz, buchało gorąco i zaduch, jak się zdawało, nie do wytrzymania. Wiktora Judyma nie było w domu. Obiad gotowała ciotka. Teraz już prawie nie spostrzegała obecności doktora Tomasza. On także nie nasuwał się jej przed oczy i chętnie z pierwszej stancji, która pełniła zarazem obowiązki kuchni i mieszkania ciotki, wsunął się do drugiej, sypialni Judymów. Było to niskie poddasze. Sufitu dosięgało się głową. Stały tam dwa łóżka zawalone pościelą, a między nimi komoda okryta szydełkową serwetą. Nad łóżkami wisiały fotografie krewnych w tużurkach (w środku fotografia doktora w mundurze studenckim), wszystkie w ramkach wyciętych laubzegą. Gdzieś w kącie szczękał zegar z długimi wagami. Doktor objął wzrokiem te sprzęty i niektóre z nich przypomniał sobie: były w suterenie rodziców. Brat Wiktor nie nadszedł, w mieszkaniu było piekielnie gorąco, więc Judym wyszedł obiecując wrócić wieczorem. Z myślą ukrycia się przed skwarem, wszedł do Saskiego Ogrodu, usiadł w bocznej alei i nie postrzeżenie zapadł w marzenia. Od dawien dawna, od czasu kiedy w szkołach zaczął się uczyć dla samej nauki, snuły mu się po głowie pewne nieokreślone idee z dziedziny chemii, fizjologii... Dosięgał zawsze myślami jakiegoś potężnego światła, tysiąc razy silniejszego od elektryczności, które oczom lekarza odsłoni wnętrze płuc suchotnika. Tworzył kolosalne odkrycia w terapii gruźlicy, budował szpitale, jakich świat nie widział. Drugą chimerą, która go ścigała, było zużytkowanie nieczystości wielkich miast. Trzecią, wynalezienie jakiegoś nowego środka lokomocji, który by zniweczył siłę wzrostu miast fabrycznych i rozproszył te zbiorowiska cegieł i ludzi po całym kraju. Rojenia uczniowskie przeistaczały się później w silne, skryte namiętności. Ileż to godzin strawił nad swoim nowym motorem! W mieszkaniu studenckim miał kąt zastawiony butlami i retortami, które zdawało się, mieściły w sobie cudowne tajemnice. Z czasem owo wielkie światło, jak aureola rozwidniające młodość biednego studenta, przygasło pod tchnieniem krytycyzmu, ale mistyczna jego zorza strzelała przy każdej okoliczności. Miejscem, które te wielkie wynalazki miały uszczęśliwić, była zawsze „stara buda”. Od chwili zaprowadzenia nowych, Judymowych kolei datował się jej rozwój nieznany. Warszawa-ogrom, rozsiadła na przestrzeni mil, z sosnowymi parkami, tonąca w drzewach, gdzie skasowaną została suterena i poddasze, gdzie wytępiono gruźlicę, ospę i tyfus... Obecnie przyszły znowu dawne widziadła. Koncepcje nieuchwytnych pomysłów, szlaki samej istoty wynalazku wdzierały się w mrok niby długie linie światła i ukazywały figury tajemnych rzeczy, które tam leżą. W ogrodzie było mnóstwo ludzi. Judym ani się obejrzał, kiedy minęło popołudnie. Ku wieczorowi nadciągać zaczęły istne hordy Żydów, aleję główną, boczne i wszystkie dróżki zalała powódź ludzka. Nie było już gdzie spacerować, więc całe towarzystwa sterczały na ulicach albo poruszały się kilka kroków w prawo i w lewo. Tłum ten był jaskrawo ubrany. Kobiety miały na sobie modne barwy. Cały ich ogrom mienił się od pąsowych i jaskrawoniebieskich staników, od fioletowych i czerwonych kapeluszów z ptasimi skrzydłami albo z kwiatami, które za każdym ruchem osoby kiwały się nad jej głową. Mężczyźni fason modnych ubrań doprowadzili do stanu wulgarności, przesady i absurdu. W pięknym parku było duszno. Zdawało się, że zwieszone liście więdną, że trawy obumierają i dobrotliwy zapach lewkonii kona nie mogąc zwyciężyć ludzkiego zaduchu. O zmierzchu Judym wyszedł z ogrodu w stronę placu Teatralnego. Gdy zapalono latarnie, był na Bankowym. Jaskrawy blask rewerberu padł właśnie na chodnik prowadzący w kierunku ulicy Elektoralnej. W świetle tym widać było fale ludzi spływające bezustannie za ciemną sylwetkę banku jakby w szyję naczynia. Judym stanął. Te czarne masy głów i tułowiów, sunące prędko niby mrówki, zbudziły w nim uczucie fizycznej odrazy. Zdawało mu się, że spogląda na sunące ławy robactwa. Wmieszać się w motłoch mieszkający tam, za tym placem – przenigdy! Przenigdy! Zawrócił na miejscu z mocnym postanowieniem zobaczenia się z bratem kiedy indziej – i wszedł do wykwintnej restauracji. Nazajutrz wstał o godzinie piątej rano i poszedł do brata. Gdy wchodził w bramę, słońce oświetlało górne części oficyn i udzieliło nawet tym biednym, różowobrudnym ścianom uroku swojego przyjścia Zdawało się, że nędzne okna, za którymi kryje się ubóstwo, te jakby znużone oczy chorego domu stoczonego wewnątrz przez biedę, wieczyście pozbawione blasku wesela, teraz, w tej jedynej chwili, otwierają się, patrzą w niebiosa i modlą się do słońca. Gdy doktor Tomasz zastukał we drzwi mieszkania, stanął w nich brat Wiktor, już ubrany. Był to słuszny mężczyzna. Nosił dużą jak łopata, zapuszczoną brodę, która otaczała jego rysy niby rama. Twarz miał bladą, nie opaloną, o skórze jak gdyby przesiąkniętej czymś czarnym. Gdy spojrzał na brata, oczy mu się zaśmiały jak u dziecka, mimo że słowa, które wymówił na przywitanie, miały prawie zimny ton urzędowy: – Jak się masz, Tomek... – Cóż u ciebie słychać... – rzekł doktor, również bez czułości witając brata. – Ano tak... idzie... – Wiesz, odprowadzę cię. – Dobra... - rzekł Wiktor biorąc blaszankę. Gdy się znaleźli w ulicy, szli przez czas pewien obok siebie w milczeniu, po prostu nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Wreszcie Wiktor rzekł: – W Paryżuś był? – Byłem. – Teraz tu zostaniesz? – Pewno. Trzeba będzie tu osiąść. Zobaczę, jeszcze nic nie wiem. Chciałbym tu być, ale czy wyżyję... – No, i po tylu latach nauki jeszcze byś nie wyżył! – uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem i odrobiną ironii. – Tak ci się to zdaje. – Pewnie, że mi się zdaje. Co ja m o g i ę wiedzieć? Judym zauważył to „mogię” i wnet go poczęło drażnić. Znowu szli milcząc. Ulice były prawie puste. Kiedy niekiedy jechał wóz z jarzynami albo pieczywem. Nadzwyczajnie hałasując przemknęła się dorożka wioząca niewyspaną osobę z jakiegoś wczesnego pociągu. O ściany kamienic rozbijał się łoskot kroków ludzi idących do pracy z blaszankami w ręku. W pewnej chwili wyminął braci stary Żyd dźwigający na plecach w ogromnym koszu dwa wielkie połcie mięsa. Stróże na całej długości ulic rozbijali miotłami suchy kurz i brud wczorajszy. – Mówiła mi ciotka, że przerzuciłeś się znowu...– zaczął doktor. – A tak. Pożarłem się z Raczkiem, tam z jednym majstrem. Niech go tam zresztą jasności!... – O co? – A o co? Ścierpieć my się nie mogli i dość. Mówi, że ja nie na robociarza, że w kamaszkach, w żakiecie chodzę, w krawacie... To, mówi, nie tego... A jemu psiąkrwi co do moich kamaszków! Idę do roboty jak każdy inny f a c e t, w takiej, o, koszuli i w takich portkach... – Pewnie, ale po co się drzeć o byle co? – E, o byle co! My ta wiedzieli, o co się drzemy... – rzekł Wiktor spluwając. – On mi się tylko czepiał, d r a ń, ja wiem. Bo co mu do mnie! M o g i ę na mieście w święto papierowy kołpak włożyć na łeb i chodzić w tym po alejach, to i tak mu nic do tego, chałujowi. Wzienem, zrugałem raz i drugi – no i trza się było wylać z tamtej budy. – Jakże ci teraz? – Z początku była b r y n d z a, ale jak raz zaprowadzili tę gruszkę Bessemera czy ta jakiego, i nadałem się. Robota jest ciężka, oczy żre, ale tu wolę. – Widzisz, to ci chcę powiedzieć, że ty może wolisz, ale Teosia musiała stanąć do roboty. Ja wczoraj byłem w tej jamie, gdzie ona chodzi. – Ja jej nie zmuszał. – Tyś jej nie zmuszał, ale brak zmuszał. Powiem ci, że ona w tym tytoniu długo robić nie powinna. To jest za ciężka praca. – Teraz l e t k i e j pracy mało na świecie – rzekł Wiktor obojętnie. – Cóż ja miałem robić? Przecie nie próżnuję. – Ja też ci nie robię wyrzutów, tylko mi żal twojej kobiety. – I mnie jej żal, ale cóż na to poradzić... -rzekł Wiktor w tonie ironicznym, z boku rzucając okiem na brata. – Tyś wyszedł na ludzi, a my zostali w swoim stanie. Żałujesz... „mojej kobiety...” Ja to samo... Ale choćbyś żałował i przeżałował, to się psu na budę nie zda. Już nie trzeba, jak ja się staram, żeby się, wybić na ludzi... – Myślisz, że ci ubliża to, co mówi taki Raczek! – Nie ubliża mi! Kazałbym ja ci chodzić w grubych buciorach, w zgrzebnych gałganach, w drelichu, jak bele chłopu od kanalizacji, co ze wsi przylazł... To byśmy zobaczyli... – Ubranie o wartości człowieka nie stanowi...– rzekł doktor, myśląc jednocześnie, że ta maksyma stanowi wyświechtane słowo, pasujące do treści skarg Wiktora jak kwiatek do kożucha. Tamten szedł kilkanaście kroków nic nie mówiąc. Raptem zwrócił się do Tomasza i rzekł szorstko: – Widzisz, tak: tyś tera pan, a ja taki se człowiek, mało co lepiej ubrany od naszego nieboszczyka ojca. Wzięła cię ciotka z domu, wychowała, dała cię do szkół – no i dobrze, bardzo dobrze. To mię, sumiennie ci mówię, szczerze cieszy. Twoje życie było jak różyczka w ogrodzie, a moje, uważasz... Jak się ty będziesz ubierał, mnie to nic a nic nie obchodzi, chociaż to ubranie, twoje, nosisz z tej racji, że cię, widzisz, ciotka wzięła. Bez tego to cóż byś ty był? A jak sobie ja kupię żakiet, tom do tego żakietu doszedł własnymi pazurami, jakbym go z muru wygrzebał. Uważasz mię? Doktora zakłuły te słowa. – Zdaje ci się – rzekł – że moje życie było jak różyczka w ogrodzie. Żebyś ty wiedział... – Skąd ja mam co wiedzieć! – krzyknął prawie Wiktor. – Byłeś to brat dla mnie! Pamiętam, że ciotka raz przyjechała dryndą, jak my oba na bosaka łachali po rynsztokach. Ciebie wzięła, boś był przystojniejszy – i koniec. Przychodziłeś do nas czasami na jakie godzinkie, aleś był wystrojony, potem w mundurze, i boczyłeś się na mnie, obdartusa z terminu. – Co ty... – No, no, ja t a na wiatr nie gadam! Dopiero jakeś poszedł do uniwersytetu, zetknęliśmy się, ale to co innego, i zresztą... – Ciotce zawdzięczam wiele – mówił doktor patrząc w ziemię. – Gdyby nie ona, zostałbym był na naszym podwórzu. To prawda. Ona mię w świat wepchnęła, ale też com ja z jej powodu przeżył! – Tyś przeżył? – Wiesz przecie, kim była nasza ciotka. – Przecie, że wiem. – Była to podobno niegdyś cudna dziewczyna. Toteż prędko z sutereny ruszyła w świat... – Cóż ty będziesz w e flanelę obwijał? „Ruszyła w świat” – tere fere... To była, podobno, najpierwsza g r a n d a w Warszawie! Jeden f a c e t, co mu ojciec nieboszczyk buty robił, rozpowiadał staremu, że to, mówię ci, hrabiowie, nie hrabiowie... – No dobrze, dobrze! – mruknął Tomasz z niecierpliwością. – Gniewa cię to? – śmiał się tamten ordynarnie. – Chcę ci powiedzieć, jak było, boś o tym zaczął, a nie wiesz: zebrała sobie kupę pieniędzy, mieszkanie najęła na drugim piętrze, cztery pokoje... miała śliczne meble. Czego tam nie było! – Podobno szyk najpierwszy! – Tak jeszcze stała, gdy mnie wzięła do siebie. Była już wtedy przekwitła, życia dawniejszego nie prowadziła, ale bywało u niej mnóstwo znajomych. Grało to w karty, piło. Przychodzili najrozmaitsi ludzie, młode i stare baby. Tam ja to rosłem „jak różyczka w ogródku”... – mówił z bolesnym uśmiechem.– Pierwszych lat byłem na posyłkach, froterowałem, czyściłem posadzki, myłem w kuchni garnki, rondle, nastawiałem samowary i latałem, latałem bez końca za sprawunkami. Jeszcze dziś pamiętam ten dom, te schody kuchenne! Ile ja tam cierpień... Może we dwa lata wzięła ciotka i wynajęła pokój w korytarzu z osobnym wejściem jednemu studentowi. Płacił niedużo, ale za to miał obowiązek mnie uczyć i przygotowywać do gimnazjum. Ten f a c e t mię uczył sumiennie i przygotował. Radek się nazywał... Poszedłem do s z t u b y. Ciotka płaciła wpis, nie mogę powiedzieć, ale też za to używała na mnie co się zmieści. Dowiedziałem się później, gdy byłem starszy, że dużo przegrała w karty. Wówczas nie rozumiałem wcale tego, co się tam działo. Doświadczałem tylko na sobie bez ustanku, że ciotka jest coraz bardziej skąpa i wściekła. Formalnie wściekła. Opanowywała ją czasami jakaś furia i gnała po pokojach, z jednego w drugi. Nie daj Boże wpaść jej wtedy w ręce! Sypiałem zawsze w przedpokoju, na sienniku, który wolno mi było przywlec z ciemnego pasażyka za pokojem ciotki wówczas dopiero, gdy się już wszyscy goście od niej wynieśli. Kładłem się spać późno w nocy, a wstawać musiałem najwcześniej ze wszystkich. Z czasem gości przychodziło coraz mniej, ale za to wynajęła trzy pokoje, do których wchodziło się ze wspólnego korytarza, sublokatorom. I wtedy nie wolno mi było kłaść się spać przed powrotem ostatniego z tych nędznych nocnych włóczykijów. Wstawać musiałem, gdy jeszcze wszyscy spali. Prał mię, kto chciał: ciotka, służąca, lokatorowie, nawet stróż w bramie wlepiał mi, jeśli nie kułaka,w plecy, to przynajmniej słowo, często twardsze od pięści. I nie było apelacji. Moje lekcje, gdy Radek się wyprowadził po skończeniu b u d y, odrabiałem w kuchni, na stole zawalonym rondlami, wpośród ziemniaków i masła. Ileż to razy ciotka mię wyganiała precz, za byle winę! Ile razy musiałem błagać na klęczkach, żeby mię znowu przyjęła do swego „domu”! Czasami w przystępie świetnego humoru dawała mi swoje rozklapane trzewiki, w których ku szczerej radości całego gimnazjum chodzić musiałem. Trafiła się zima, kiedy sypało się w prunelowych pantoflach z wysokimi obcasami, albo inna, w której całym ciągu mogłeś był widzieć na śniegu ślad moich bosych nóg, choć niby to były okryte przyszwami. Jakem się tylko przywlókł do piątej klasy, bryknąłem stamtąd. Ale całe moje dzieciństwo, cała pierwsza młodość upłynęły w nieopisanym, wiecznym przestrachu, w głuchej nędzy, którą teraz dopiero pojmuję. A zresztą, a zresztą... co to gadać... – To ci ciocia dopiero... – śmiał się Wiktor. – Nieboszczyk ojciec nie lubił o niej gadać, o tej ciotce, a jak się tylko u r ż n ą ł zdrowo, to zaraz na nią klął co się zmieści. Tomasz machnął ręką i szedł w milczeniu: Ulice pełne już były światła słonecznego. Przy domach otulonych drzewami słały się fiołkowe, pachnące cienie. Tomasz i Wiktor zawrócili właśnie w kierunku dzielnicy fabrycznej i stanęli na wzgórzu, skąd ją całą można było widzieć. Z głębi odległych murów ciągnęła w szczere pole Wisła, wygięta jak ogromny łuk z jasnego srebra. Zdawało się, że płonie białym blaskiem, zapalona przez słońce poranne. Spragnione oko chwytało daleki widok tej swobodnej wody, zielonej równiny łąk, sinych lasów, nikłymi liniami ginących w przestworzu. Bliżej nad Wisłą ciemniały kępy jakichś drzew rozłożystych. Bracia usiedli pod murem ogrodowym na trawnikú i milcząc patrzyli w krajobraz, który mieli przed sobą. Z niziny fabrycznej, z owej masy ślepych murów bez okien, z wąskich i podłużnych budowli, które cienkimi rurami wydychały kłęby pary, przecudne w promieniach słońca, jak ruchome bryły srebrne, dochodził nie milknący łoskot żelaza. Doktor Tomasz ulegał złudzeniu, że te dźwięczne uderzenia młotów, owe jęki jak gdyby targanych łańcuchów wydaje para buchająca na wsze strony z dachów okrytych zadymioną papą. Zdawało mu się, że drżący ż jakiegoś nienasyconego pośpiechu, dziki, zdławiony i twardy ryk motorów daje się umiejscowić, że go widać w ogromnych kłębach burego dymu, magających ciągłe i prędkie półkola. Ten dym mnóstwa wysokich kominów z cegły, i wąskich, okrągłych, z blachy spojonej, gangrenował już przestwór czystego nieba, zniżał się, wałęsał nad gmachami i zalewał ulice niby szara mgła, w której traciły wyrazistość kształtów domy, latarnie, wozy i ludzie. Kiedy niekiedy dawały się uczuć w równych odstępach czasu dwa idące po sobie ciosy młota parowego, dzięki którym ziemia drżała w odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków od fabryki. Po rozbitym bruku ulicy toczyły się wozy ciągnione przez ogromne koniska. Wehikuł taki składający się z dwóch słupów złączonych, które leżąc na grubych osiach dźwigały ciężar żelaza, przewłóczył z miejsca na miejsce bryły „gęsi” surowcowych, podobne do zastygłych skib grudy, płaskie sztaby żelaza, proste albo zwinięte jak wstążki relsy, drągi, ogromne części mostów, krat, maszyn. Niektóre z nich słychać było w sąsiedniej ulicy. Jakieś dwa ogony długich kutych sztab, wysunięte poza tylne koła wozu, przy każdym jego wstrząśnieniu trzepały się o siebie wydając wrzask nieznośny. Zdawało się, że to wściekłość obłąkana, skuta łańcuchami, w diabelskiej furii wali ogonem i wyszczekuje w męczarni ostatnie swoje tchnienie. Kiedy Judymowie siedzieli, przeczekując nerwami wędrówkę jednego z najhałaśliwszych transportów, nagle z drugiego trotuaru dał się słyszeć głos: – Judym! Czegoż ty tam siedzisz... Judym! Bracia nierychło ten głos usłyszeli. Wreszcie Wiktor rzucił okiem i wnet wstał z miejsca. Z drugiej strony ulicy szedł młody człowiek wysokiego wzrostu, blondyn, z jasną, krótką brodą i niebieskimi oczami. Twarz jego była po fabrycznemu przybladła, ale usta zachowały jeszcze uśmiech i barwę zdrowia. Miał na sobie zniszczone ubranie i perkalową koszulę. Głowę jego okrywał duży kapelusz z rondem w postaci skrzydeł. – To nasz nowy pomocnik tego inżyniera, co pierwszy ustawiał „gruszkę” – rzekł Wiktor. Młody człowiek zbliżył się do nich i zaczął rozmawiać. Co parę chwil rzucał bystre, jasne, prawdziwie badawcze spojrzenia na Tomasza. – To mój brat – rzekł Wiktor – doktor. Wrócił w tych dniach z Paryża. Technik wyciągnął rękę i powiedział niewyraźnie, jak zwykle przy prezentacji, jakieś nazwisko. Rozmawiając o rzeczach obojętnych, wszyscy trzej schodzili wolno w dół ulicy. Wiktor, pełen zadowolenia, że może się pochwalić takim bratem, choć usiłował tego nie zdradzać, mówił dużo, a wreszcie nie pytając Tomasza prosił młodego inżynierka, czyby doktor nie mógł zwiedzić fabryki, a osobliwie stalowni. Ten wahał się przez chwilę, a wreszcie przyrzekł protegować gościa. Zeszli w wąską uliczkę utworzoną przez nagie mury fabryki i stanęli u ciasnych drzwi. Była już zapewne godzina siódma. Na podwórzu fabrycznym otoczył ich szczęk młotów i głuche warczenie motorów dynamoelektrycznych o sile blisko tysiąca koni. Wiktor gdzieś znikł i doktor został sam na sam z młodym zawodowcem. Ten prowadził go przez sale, gdzie heblowano sztaby żelaza długie kilkadziesiąt łokci, gdzie borowano w nich dziury za pomocą świdrów gdzie skromne maszynki w mgnieniu źrenicy wybijały w płytach grubych na dwa palce duże otwory z taką łatwością, jakby rzecz szła o przedziurawienie palcem plastra miodu. W jednym miejscu nitowano kraty mostów za pomocą śrub rozpalonych do białości, gdzie indziej cięto nożycami sztaby jak płótno. Z ogromnych izb warsztatowych Judym przeszedł do pustej hali, gdzie pracowało zaledwie kilkunastu ludzi. Tu spajano relsy. Doktor Tomasz ciekawie przyglądał się tej robocie. Mało tam miały do czynienia maszyny. Działały za to wyłącznie muskuły i młoty na długich toporzyskach. W rogu sali dłubał nad czymś mężczyzna o takim kadłubie, o takich bryłach mięśni, że Judym przypatrywał mu się jakby nieznanemu gatunkowi człowieka. Widział podobne kłęby bicepsów, ale tylko w marmurze i na rysunkach. Zdawało się, że gdyby to ramię podniosło się, ta pięść w mur trzasnęła, boby go w mgnieniu oka zgruchotała na szczątki. I był to wspaniały widok, gdy siłacz ujął swój młot i zaczął do spółki z towarzyszem łączyć uderzeniami dwa rozpalone końce szyn. Doktorowi nie chciało się stamtąd wychodzić. Z żywą ciekawością przyglądał się siłaczowi, rozpatrywał i przepowiadał sobie na nim muskuły. Z daleka posuwając się za swym inżynierem, cieszył się widokiem kowalskiego kadłuba. – To także silny chłop! – rzekł towarzysz. – Który? – A ten... Obok potężnego kowala stał bokiem odwrócony człowiek młody, lat może dwudziestu ośmiu, z twarzą tak piękną, że Judym ujrzawszy ją stanął jak wryty. Były to ostre rysy chudej twarzy, regularne i jakby wyrzeźbione z kości. Górną wargę ocieniał mały, czarny wąsik. Człowiek ten był prawie szczupły, tylko jakoś przedziwnie kształtny. Ruchy miał nie szybkie, lecz pewne swego celu, nieodzowne i harmonijne. – Czyż to także kowal? – szepnął Judym. – W porównaniu z Herkulesem wygląda jak chrabąszcz. – Ej, tak źle nie jest... – uśmiechnął się przewodnik. Wkrótce potem chudy robotnik, gdy kolej na niego przyszła, dźwignął swój młot i zaczął uderzać. Wtedy dopiero Judym zobaczył. Młot obiegał krąg rozsunięty i trzaskał w żelazo z ogłuszającą potęgą. Nagie ręce wyrzucały go w prawo i w tył i zadawały sztabie cios z boku, a od samej ziemi poczęty. Korpus ciała stał prosto, jakby w tej czynności nie brał udziału. Tylko biodra wzdrygały się pewnym, minimalnym ruchem, który ukazywał stopień samej siły, i mięśnie łopatek naciągały koszulę. Snopy iskier wyfruwały spod młota w kształcie gwiazd błękitnych i złotych. Otaczały wspaniałą figurę rycerza jakby aureolą, należną wielkiej mocy i cudownej piękności. Po ostatnim uderzeniu młody kowal usunął się w kąt hali melodyjnym ruchem, wsparł ręce na toporzysku i świstał przez zęby. Krople potu stały na jego czole i płynęły strugami z usmolonej twarzy. Z szopy kowalskiej wchodziło się do odlewni żelaza i stali Dym słomy wolno węglejącej, zapach przeróżnych kwasów i duszne, do ostatka wynaturzone powietrze wypełniały te hale grobowe, czarne, ziejące ogniem. Grunt ich zryty i sprzewracany dymił się i parzył nogi. Czarne, ranami okryte ściany dygotały jak gdyby z wiecznego bólu. W jednym końcu olbrzymiej szopy stało naczynie w kształcie gruszki. Podstawa jego była szeroka, szczyt zwężał się i zakończony był niedużym otworem. Ta wielka retorta obracała się na poziomej, wewnątrz próżnej osi, która wprowadzała do środka ogrzane powietrze z maszyny wiatrowej. Całe to naczynie mogło przechylać się w taki sposób, że przez otwór górny wylewała się we właściwej chwili zawartość. Gdy Judym wszedł do sali, „gruszka” stała pionowo, naładowana warstwami surowca i koksu. Puszczono prąd powietrza o temperaturze ośmiuset stopni, które z dołu wdziera się do wnętrza i dmie z olbrzymią siłą. Wówczas przez otwór w górze zaczął wybuchać czarny kopeć, w którym błyskał kiedy niekiedy rozdymający się płomień. Mroczne kłęby napełniły budynek i wypływały przez ogromne wrota. Dym strzelał w górę ze wzrastającą szybkością, był coraz bielszy i cieńszy. W pewnych odstępach czasu miliardy gwiazd leciały z jego głębi. Gdy koks spalił się całkiem, zaczął spomiędzy nich buchać z przeraźliwym hukiem wielki płomień, długi, drgający. Zrazu był czerwony, później bladł, błękitniał, wreszcie przybrał jakiś kolor, który oślepiał. W samym prawie ogniu, tuż przy gruszce, było kilku ludzi. Na czele ich stał młody technik. Iskry przepaliły mu rondo kapelusza, zniszczyły ubranie. Twarz jego wznosiła się ku płomieniowi. Zakrwawione oczy badały kolor ognia, ażeby po jego barwie osądzić, czy stal się już wytwarza. W pewnej chwili dał rozkaz, ażeby wrzucić w paszczę naczynia krzemionkę (silicium), która się w tej temperaturze 1400 stopni asymiluje mechanicznie z żelazem. Płomień szalał. Słup jego, zwężony jak miecz obosieczny, wydawał zduszony ryk – i leciał. Zdawało się, że ten ogień wydrze się ze swego miejsca, zerwie i buchnie w górę. Wzrok nie był w stanie znieść blasku, który rozświetlił ponurą halę. Wówczas na galerii z żelazną balustradą, za płomieniem, a w połowie jego wysokości, zdawało się, że w samym ogniu, jak salamandra, ukazała się czarna figura. Doktor ciekawie wlepił wzrok i śledził ruchy tej postaci. Robotnik długie narzędzie, pewien rodzaj miotły kominiarskiej, zanurzył w ciecz parskającą. Wtedy doktor poznał w tej czarnej osobie swego brata – i serce zapaliło się w nim, jakby w nie zleciała iskra z płomienistego ogniska. Tom 01 Rozdział 02